1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extendable ironing board with a front component which can be folded onto a rear component, wherein the rear component is arranged on a pull-out component so as to be pivotable through at least one parallelogram lever pair from a lower position of rest into an upper work position, and wherein the pull-out component is slideably mounted in a guide means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known ironing boards of the above-described type, a horizontal pull-out movement is converted through two parallelogram lever pairs into a movement which raises the rear component. As the angle between the parallelogram levers and the pull-out direction increases, this horizontal pull-out movement can be more easily and better converted into a vertical component of movement which raises the rear component and the front component. However, in the known ironing boards, the minimum angle should not be less than a certain value, so that the pull-out movement can be converted with an acceptable application of force into a raising force. Because this angle should not drop below a minimum value, the structural height of the unextended ironing board cannot be reduced as desired.